Rokit
|In-Booklet Code=(none)}} Rokit is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Rokit always treats every task that he does as important, regardless of how important it actually is - just like a soldier does! This causes him to be easily annoyed by his tribe mates for not sharing this attitude. Physical Appearance Rokit has a yellow-green body and a large underbite with three teeth pointing up over the body. The top of the jaw has two teeth underneath, and a head with two eyes sloping up to a glass dome with a golden slab beneath a grey T-shape tilted 90 degrees to the left, with a white highlight at the bottom. Jutting out of the back of his body is a grey jet-pack with a red tipped top. He has arms with grey backs, and yellow-green fronts with red sticks pointing out, and black hands. He has white feet with golden circular toenails. Ability Rokit has two arms that can blast streams of lasers. Biography Early life Not much is known about Rokit's early life. During Nurp-Naut's bedtime, he told him the story of the Glowkies, which ended up coming true as the tribe arrived to greet them. They ended up failing at a botched attempt to protect themselves as the Glowkies left in confusion. First adventures During an abduction of the Infernites with their Ship-Space, he and his brothers welcomed them to the Mixel Moon. Thanks to some misunderstandings, both tribes got into a Max battle, but befriended each other in the end. He ended up the one to explain the big flaw in Orbitopia's dome design. During a welcome party, he made Crater Tots, which were later stolen by a Nixel. He teamed up with Burnard to get it back by using Rokit Sauce to make him explode. He ended up eating another batch by himself, as there were no takers to the ones covered in Rokit Sauce. However, even he couldn't handle the spiciness. During a supposed raid by the Glowkies, he teamed up with Meltus to fend them off. After clearing things out, he joined them in cave rave. When it was revealed in Flamzer's story that he did not exist, he broke down in tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness"). Further adventures Rokit had attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Rokit was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"You can run, but you can't hide!"'' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Outside the protected high-tech walls of Orbitopia, way down below, in the deepest, darkest, cavern, lived the terrifying, mythical, GLOWKIES!!!"'' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Who wants some crater tots? Hot from the grill!" '' - Rokit, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Rokit was released as one of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41527 and he contains 66 pieces. Background Information *He is the Orbiton Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *His name is an intentional misspelling of "rocket". *He replaced Flain, Slumbo, and Torts for Series 4 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. He was later replaced by Gox, and then finally, Kramm. *Rokit appears to be based on an alien, as he is mostly green, has two laser blasters that are occasionally used by stereotypical aliens in science fiction stories, has an odd brain, and his element is based on space. *Rokit was originally going to look angrier and more serious, and his blasters were longer. *His voice has a slight Southern twang to it, a common trait in drill sergeant-style characters. Trivia *He is the only Orbitons member whose name does not start with "N". He is also the only Mixel, as of yet, whose name starts with "R". *He has the most amount of pieces out of the Orbitons. He also ties with Meltus for having the most amount of pieces of Series 4. *He seems to have some sort of mechanical brain inside his dome. This also proves that Mixels do indeed have brains, and possibly other vital organs. At the same time, his dome is detachable from his head, as seen when it pops up sometimes. *He is the fifth Mixel to use mini-figure heads as eyeballs; the first being Slumbo, Balk the second, Mesmo the third, and Boogly the fourth. Alternatively, the piece used on top of the studs on the mini-figure heads are normal LEGO bricks, instead of mini-figure headwear. *He is the first Mixel to have fully black pupils. Meltus has this feature as well. However, both of their LEGO sets still have pupils in their eyes. *His jaw is higher up on his animated model than on his static image. *He is the only Series 4 Mixel with unique hands. *He is the second Mixel to have hand-held items, the first being Magnifo. In this case, he holds two futuristic laser guns. *His guns often switch between being hand-held and being connected to his arms. *His toenails are the most unique compared to others. *He tends to call other Mixels "cadets", with the exception of Niksput, due to the fact that he is the leader. In his case, he calls him "sir". Additionally, he calls Nurp "little space cadet". *He seems to have taken a leading position in Mixel Moon Madness. *Rokit Sauce seems to be named after him; thus, he probably invented it. He also appears to be the only one to enjoy it. *He seems to enjoy cooking Crater Tots. *He cannot Mix with Nurp-Naut, Vampos and Boogly in LEGO form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle *Mixels Convention Craze External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Orbitons Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Five Teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Alien Mixels Category:Armed Characters Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Moon Mixels Category:Serious Mixels